


Speedy Meetings

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-25
Updated: 2008-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean encounters something stranger than demons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speedy Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [major_general](https://archiveofourown.org/users/major_general/gifts).



Dean followed the hum of noise, wondering what the hell kind of demon it was that he was tracking this time.

The red and white blur didn't set his mind at ease, as he pulled the shotgun up to try and track it.

A staff appeared out of nowhere, knocking his gun up high and then he saw a white haired, blue eyed girl glaring at him.

"You want to hunt the thing here, fine...but you leave my friend out of it!" The teenager was fiercely protective of the white and red blur, apparently.

"What the hell..." was Dean's only comment when the blur seemed to catch the ectoplasmic haunter and vibrate it out of existence with a vast splashing explosion of slime everywhere.

"IMP!" the girl bellowed, just as the blur solidified into an non-slime covered boy with a shock of hair above his goggles.

"Umm, sorry?"


End file.
